My Parents Are WHO!
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Austin and Ally Moon i hate them so much. They think there all that. I'm Arionna Evelyn Lockwood; well Moon I suppose. I'm 15 they abandoned me so why come back now? They even have another kid and have the nerve to keep her! They wannna spend time with me; I don't think so
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys new story. I'll update TGGTHE and COATM soon. Enjoy!

Ally's POV

Right now I'm sitting in the hospital holding my newborn baby girl. Yes I Allyson Marie Dawson just gave birth to my husband Austin Moons baby. I don't know what to name her but I can't keep her. With Austin being famous and all we just don't have the time to raise a baby now don't get me kidding I'd love to keep her. More than anything else in the world but I can't and it breaks my heart.

Austin, Trish, and her husband Dez are right by my side.

"Baby what do you wanna name her?" Austin asks looking at this little bundle of joy in my arms.

"How about Arionna Evelyn Moon." I said staring lovingly at Arionna.

"That's perfect but you remember what we have to do right?" He said placing his hand on my shoulder his voice shaky trying to hold back tears.

"I know." I chocked out.

"Don't worry we'll be with you guys every step of the way." Trish said and Dez agreed. He was being strangely quiet and for Dez the situation MUST be serious for him to be quiet. Normally he's loud and weird and crazy but that's what makes Dez; well Dez.

The nurse told me I could go. I held my baby super close to me on the way there. We made it there and did all the things required and said one last emotional goodbye to Arionna. And that was the day I gave my baby girl up to adoption.

15 years later...

Arionna's POV

Hey I'm Arionna Evelyn Lockwood. Your typical 15 year old with rich parents. I have a little brother and sister; Ashton (Ash for short) who's 14 and Morgan who's 14. They're the best. I love them to death along with my parents; John and Casey Lockwood.

I get up getting ready for another day of school. I pick out a white stripped dress with a black tights a grey jean jacket and black wedges. I curl my strawberry blonde hair and apply my makeup.  
I go downstairs and grab some yogurt. I say hi to our maid Jason in the kitchen. I go grab my backpack and iPhone 5 and eat my yogurt on the kitchen stool. Some people say I look like Austin and Ally Moons child. I hate Austin and Ally Moon. Austin because he's just another annoying pop star that throws fits and Ally because she tries her best to be in the spotlight and thinks she's all that because she's his songwriter and wife. There are rumors going around that they have a child; man I'd hate to be their child.

"Morning honey" my mom said hugging me.

"Hey mom. Going to work?" I ask.

Moms a actress and model and dad is a tv producer. They know Austin and Ally; poor them. They actually get along really REALLY well, there like best friends or something. My best friend Hannah actually LIKES them; yuck!

"Actually sweetie I took a month off to hang out with my family." She said happily; huh no wonder she came down in her bathrobe.

"Where's d-" I get cut off by my dad coming into the room not dressed properly for work.

"Let me guess not going to work either?" I say jumping up adjusting my book bag.

"Yup kiddo took a month off. What gave it away" he added the last part sarcastically.

"No clue" I shot back. Before he could say anything I said bye to them and my siblings and ran out the door waiting for my other friend Rachel and Hannah to pick me up.

5 minutes later Hannah pulls up in her chevy cruze and I hop in.

"Hey girls" I greet.

"Hey Ari" they say back.

(Line break)

We're now standing at my locker with our group of popular friends. Me Hannah and Rachel are really popular but our friends are actually true friends. They don't just like us cause we have a lot of money but because we're all similar and close in a way.

The bell rings to signal class. We disperse from my locker and make our way to class.

(Line break)

Now school is over and were standing on the cheer fields. Yes I am a cheerleader with a hopeless crush on Lindsey's brother Logan. Even she thinks we'd be adorbs together but I'm super shy believe it or not and I'm never shy.

We do our cheers Logan and his friends watching me the whole time. I wrote a song about Logan. Yes I write songs and I'm amazing at them; better than Ally M if I do say so myself but hey I'm not bragging. I also sing, dance, and take gymnastics.

Music is totally a passion of mine. I love it and my friends know how much I love it. I'm kind of like the school performer. I have a band at school and were called the A Team. (See what I did there xD) It's all because all of our names start with A.

Avery- drummer  
Aj- base  
Alex- guitar  
Amanda- keyboard  
Arionna- vocals (that's me)

Scarlett is our manager. Sages mom who's a talent manager. How ironic right? After cheer practice Rachel dropped me and Hannah off at my house.

"Mom, dad?" I call out closing the door.

"In the kitchen sweetie." Mom says.

Hannah tells a funny joke and we walk into the kitchen. When I see who's there the smile gets wiped completely off my face when I see who's there. What the hell are Austin and Ally Moon doing in my kitchen?!

Ally's POV (before getting there)

It's been forever since I had a kid and now I had another one. She's now 14 and her name is Joslyn Anna Moon. I wonder how old Arionna is, what does she look like? I've obsessed over it so many times that Austin being the best husband he is decided we go pay our good friends John and Casey a visit. Me Trish Dez Joslyn and Austin all hop in the car and he drives to their house.

(Now there)

We hop out and I'm petrified! I wonder how'll she act towards us. I feel terrible that I had another girl but this time kept her. Austin knocks and Casey opens the door.

"Ally!" She squeals pulling me in a hug.

"Case" i squeal hugging back just as tight.

We let go and I cry tears of joy mixed with sadness.

I hear a voice behind me say

"Mom am I finally going to meet my sister?"

Austin speaks for me and says

"Yes princess we are" and kissed her forehead.

"We'll don't just stand there c'mon in" John who's now at the door says.

We go in and make small talk then the topic lands on Arionna.

"Where is she?" Trish questions.

"Cheer practice" John says drinking coffee. We all take seats on the bar stools drinking different beverages. We talk about how we've been and stuff like that when all of a sudden the front door opens.

Austin's POV

The front door opens and a girl calls out

"Mom, Dad?"

"In the kitchen" Casey shouts.

2 girls walk into the kitchen laughing and smiling until they see us. The one girl eyes go wide with shock and excitement while the other ones smile immediately drops from her face. I really hope she's not Arionna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arionna's POV

Seriously why the hell are they in my kitchen?!

I put on my best "polite voice" but it comes out harshly anyway.

"Mom, Dad why are these people in our house?"

They shoot me glares which means be polite we raised you better than that. All of them are eyeing me including Hannah all of them waiting to see what I'll say or my parents say next.

The front door swings open and footsteps follow into the kitchen. I whip my head around face to face with two arguing teens.

"You moron who does that type of stuff? How retarded are you Albert!"

"It's Ashton and you know it! That's why your name is for a boy! Loser get over yourself. And I'm older than you and you KNOW my name IS NOT Albert, Maxi!"

"You did not just call me Maxi you b-"

"Ok enough you two!" I shout breaking up the fight. Now I got there and well everybody's attention on me.

"Now I don't know what you two were arguing about THIS time but c'mon now your 14 years old stop arguing and it was probably stupid anyways." I turn to Ashton. "Are you seriously going to argue with someone who's younger than you? Really?! Your better than that Ash and you and I both know that and so what if her name is for a boy, I think it's really cool. Now apologize and you better mean it!" He definitely knows I'm not playing when Austin and Ally are anywhere in a convo or magazine then I get pissed and they know. He turns to Morgan.

"I'm sorry I said you name was for a boy and argued with you in the first place." Morgan nodded. Before she could actually say something I said "Now Morgan you know damn well that his name is not Albert. And he's anything BUT a moron. If you were to finish that sentence so help me Morgan you won't live to see tomorrow. You are 14 years old stop arguing with Ashton. Now apologize!"

"Sorry I called you Albert, retarded, and a moron"

"It's ok."

"Awe not hug it out" I commanded. They hugged and went off into the living room. I turn back to the "crowd".

"Sweetie I'm rest proud of how you handled that situation. We've raised you well." Mom jumps in.

"Why thank you very much" I say getting a water.

I whisper something to Hannah who's laughs really hard.

Suddenly my dad turns to me; face showing all seriousness. "Honey we need to talk. And I mean we as in Me you mommy Austin Ally Dez and Trish." I scowl at the names.

I sigh. "Hannah could you take Ashton and Morgan out for ice cream"

"Okay. C'mon squirts lets g-" before she can finish there out the door and at her car. Hannah closes the door and leaves.

"Okay what do you guys need" lean against the counter sipping my water.

"Maybe we should sit and discuss this." Dad says. We go into the living room and he starts talking. The little girl that looks to be Ashton and Morgan's age sits next to me on the couch. My parents and the others sit on the couch opposite of us.

"Okay sweetie what I'm about to tell you I'm a hundred percent serious okay and you've got to believe me," My mom starts.

Before she can go any further I cut her off. "Mom it's ok just tell me, I'll try my best to not throw a bitch fit and storm out." My mom gasps first then they all do. Austin and Ally looked shocked the most. My dad glares at me and I smirk back.

Soon Ally speaks up. "We're your parents."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_So I decided to go with the idea of Alexandra and Guest but combine them! Thanks guys for the ideas and inspiration!_**

**_I don't own A&A or anything used and/or mentioned_**

**_Ari's POV_**

I stared at her for a mere matter of three seconds then bursted out laughing! They all looked at me in pure shock and confused. After I regained myself I finally said-

"There's no way I can't be related them! This has to be a nightmare right?! I mean c'mon this really can't be happening out of the blue! This has to be some big joke or prank right! You see I get it since its April fools day you guys think you can prank me, ahh good one mom and dad, good one." I walk into the kitchen still laughing a bit.

Ally immediately gets up and rushes behind me followed by Austin, My parents, Dez, Trish, and Jasmine or whatever her name is.

I sigh and turn around now leaning against the doorway of the hallway read to either leave or go upstairs at any second. Finally they reach me out of breathe and panting. I roll my eyes and Ally speaks up.

"But it's true! We're your parents!"

I scoff. "Oh really then how old am I?"

Austin jumps in. "14,"

I scowl at him and he flinches. "Fifteen dumbass," I spit out my voice dripping with venom. He looks taken aback so I smirk in victory.

I start up again. "Plus if you losers were really my "so called parents" then why'd you give me up for adoption and not Jasmine over here," I gesture at her.

She whispers out, "My names Joslyn."

I roll my eyes annoyed. "Whatever,"

She looks hurt and about to cry. Please she wasn't the one they gave up carelessly so honestly _I'M_ the one who should really be crying.

But will I?

Hell no.

Dez and Trish notice her and take action by starting to comfort her. Soon they all turn to her and do the same; their backs facing me. I take this opportunity to leave out the front door quietly shutting it behind me. I don't need this shit. I'm 15 almost 16 years old, they haven't been around this long so what makes them think ill need them now?!

**_Sorry it's short the next one will be longer please R&R!_**

**_Dancequeen18 :T_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, it's been awhile. Sorry for the long dramatic unnecessary wait, hope this makes up for it. Enjoy !

**_Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or anything used/mentioned._**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Arionna_

I return home to find out that they were still there, woo. I walk through the door and find all eyes on me.

_"Arionna Evelyn Moon- Lockwood!"_

Four words I didn't wanna hear at the moment. I walked to the living room to find them all sitting on or around the couch looking at me.

"Sit down, NOW!" My fathers voice boomed in the quiet. Joslyn and I flinched, my dad ever rarely yelled or screamed at us so this was a very rare sight. I did as I was told and he started at me with pure disappointment, anger, and hatred? I felt like crying. The last thing I ever wanted to see in my fathers eyes was hatred even disappointment. I pushes my tears back and kept a straight face.

This time my mother spoke up. "Arionna we didn't raise you in this house to be rude or cuss! I don't know what's gotten into you, have you lost your damn mind?!" Oh really! She wanna lecture me about cussing meanwhile she just did it. Well technically damn isn't that bad of a cuss word but still!

I opened my mouth to answer. If its one thing I learned from them is that when they ask a question, they expect an answer either that or you should expect to be grounded or an ass whooping.

"Mother, Father I have no clue what has gotten into me and I truly deeply apologize for all the past events that has happened so far. I guess I'm a foster child just not used to her parents coming back for the first time in 15 1/2 years. I'm pretty sure you'd have a similar reaction as well but anyway I shouldn't have acted that way. But what bothers me the most is that they decided to keep their second child but not me! Why would they keep Joslyn, they're second born child but not me the first born! What's up with that?!" I belted out the end making all flinch.

They all locked shocked that I had that all bottled up in me. I'm sick of leaving people speechless! I just got up and left, I need music to listen to right now.

It was now currently after school and the band was over. I was at the mic currently about to sing our latest song _Heart Attack._

_Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough  
When I don't care I can play em like a ken doll  
Won't wash my hair then make em bounce like a basketball_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make so nervous that I just can't  
Hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_It's just not fair pains more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air it feels so good but you know it hurts_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl  
Painty nails and wear perfume, for you  
Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying to close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)_

_Ooh, I'd think I'd have a heart attack_

I ended in a star pose. I smiled then fixed my posture back to straight and high fived the band. When we all heard clapping we snapped our heads to the doorway so fast were surprised that they didn't fall off.

"What are you guys doing here?" I shriek.

"Was that's you singing?" Ally, followed by her crew questions standing by the door.

"Yes it was, why?" I question curious.

"You have beautiful voice. You get that trait from both of us." She smiles softly not wanting to upset me.

I hesitantly smile back then turn and chat with the band about the next song.

When I turn back around I see only Austin & Ally standing at the doorway, great. Sometimes i **hate** the spotlight! It makes me feel kind of uncomfortable just knowing that people have to watch me sometimes for no apparent reason, like really why must you just stare at me like you got a fucking staring problem?!

I told the band to take 5 while I had to take care of some things. They all left the room and I turned back to A&A who were already staring me down, again with the staring!

"Problem?" I said uncomfortable.

They looked caught off guard for a second like they were just standing there taking in my features. Finally they said, "Oh no it's just well... never mind," Austin tried but didn't finish.

"What is it, enlighten me,"

"We'll for starters were so very sorry about the whole putting you up for adoption thing and keeping Joslyn but you have to understand that at the time, we were to busy to keep and raise a child at the time. With both of our schedules it just wouldn't work out I mean we could've kept you but we would've had to hire a nanny so that meant he or she would've been taking care of you basically raising you and we still wouldn't have had time to take care of you I mean we'd still wouldn't get to see you often maybe every once in a while. I mean how would it feel growing up with out parents to come and support you like they should at all your performances and concerts and plays or everything else you do? Arionna Evelyn Moon I know we won't ever be on very good terms but can you think of this as a start over maybe and spend tomorrow with us, it is Saturday tomorrow after all. So what do you say?" Austin was now standing by me. I was flabbergasted, taken aback, surprised, and any other word that would describe shocked. But Austin did have a good question,

_Would I be willing to start all over with them and make things right?_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note - _Please __**DO NOT**__ kill me! I'm so sorry I've been busy and updating my other stories and to be honest I kind of forgot about this one. I'll continue it of course and I'll update secret dance life ASAP cause my best friend is forcing me to so yeah. Also, I'll update the others ASAP! Here you guys go! Don't forget to R&R (:_

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Start Overs & Saturdays_

* * *

_Previously On "My Parents Are Who?"_

_"Problem?" I said uncomfortable._

_They looked caught off guard for a second like they were just standing there taking in my features. Finally they said, "Oh no it's just well... never mind," Austin tried but didn't finish._

_"What is it, enlighten me,"_

_"We'll for starters were so very sorry about the whole putting you up for adoption thing and keeping Joslyn but you have to understand that at the time, we were to busy to keep and raise a child at the time. With both of our schedules it just wouldn't work out I mean we could've kept you but we would've had to hire a nanny so that meant he or she would've been taking care of you basically raising you and we still wouldn't have had time to take care of you I mean we'd still wouldn't get to see you often maybe every once in a while. I mean how would it feel growing up with out parents to come and support you like they should at all your performances and concerts and plays or everything else you do? Arionna Evelyn Moon I know we won't ever be on very good terms but can you think of this as a start over maybe and spend tomorrow with us, it is Saturday tomorrow after all. So what do you say?" Austin was now standing by me. I was flabbergasted, taken aback, surprised, and any other word that would describe shocked. But Austin did have a good question,_

_Would I be willing to start all over with them and make things right?_

* * *

**Arionna**

I think about it and sigh. Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks; I can't hate them forever so why not give them a chance. I mean at least they tried to get to know me and came back. Other parents wouldn't even give the situation the time of day. And to think I've been cursing, yelling, and screaming at them with all this hate, anger, rage, and fury that's been bottled up for 15 1/2 years I've been ignoring the positive side of things. Time for me to forgive and forget.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They smiled back and pulled me in for a hug. This right here; felt right and at the moment I hoped and wished that nothing would ruin this family hug.

_-Saturday-_

It was Saturday; the day of the family hangout and I had to admit I was excited! Today Joslyn was going to be joining us but this time I didn't mind. I _jumped_ up, JUMPED! And let me tell you, if you knew me well enough you'd know that I'd never jump up to go _anywhere_ so this was a first. I went over to my dresser and picked out black shorts with my racer back lion king shirt and my coral flip flops. I got dressed then crimped my hair and added my favorite perfume. After that I added my dream necklace and my cross ring along with my music bracelet. I looked into the mirror, satisfied with my appearance and grabbed my phone and wallet.

I had one of those wallets where it was a wallet and a case to put your phone in. It really comes in handy for me. I went downstairs and sat at our morning bar. My mother then entered the room. She smiled/smirked at me.

"Well well well somebody looks happy about something."

It looks like she knew something. "Yep. I'm hanging out with Austin, Ally, and Joslyn today." I smiled.

She did a spit take from her water she was in the middle of drinking. She wiped her mouth while I laughed.

"I'm sorry you what?!" She questioned shocked.

"Yeah, I decided to forgive and forget so were having a family day today."

"Took you long enough," she mumbled making coffee.

I playfully rolled my eyes at her then got serious. "Wait mom, what happens if they wanna take me with them permanently?! What will I do, I don't wanna leave you guys!"

She smiled. "Sweetie it'll be fine. We love you to death but we're not your real parents. They could take you if they wanted to. Don't worry and even if they do take you we'll always love you to death and be with you every step of the way. We can always come visit whenever." I smiled and hugged her; tightly. I love my mom and wouldn't wanna leave my foster family.

"Thanks mom, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you to sweetie." She smiled back.

We pulled away from the hug and I pushed the thought of leaving away right now. I heard a car horn and that was my cue. I said goodbye to my mom and shouted bye up the stairs to my dad and siblings. I shut and locked the door behind me and went to the car. I opened the door and sat next to Joslyn in the back. Austin was driving and Ally was in the passenger seat while me and Jos were in the back.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey Ari," they smiled back.

"So were we headed?" I questioned.

"Actually were going to let you pick." Austin smiled.

I thought about what I wanted to do for a moment and decided we go to Kennywood. "How about Kennywood?" I suggested.

"What's that?" Joslyn asked.

"It's an amusement park. You've never heard of it?"

"Nope, we're from California remember." **_(A/N - I decided to make Arionna from Pittsburgh and them from California but when they came to visit John & Casey, they were already in Pittsburgh doing something else so they just drove there.)_**

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I chuckled.

* * *

We finally arrived and I was so happy. I've always loved Kennywood. Today was not only a family day, but a Joslyn and Arionna day. I've decided that I'm riding on most rides with her. When we got there we payed for the tickets then gave them to the lady so she could rip the stub off and give it to us. We went through the metal detector and then Ally got her bag checked. After that we started walking and we down the path and through the tunnel and when we walked out we were but the first ride; the sky rocket.

"Ooh lets go ride that!" Joslyn pointed and shouted then grabbed my arm and dragged me in line. We finally made it to the part where you have to stand and wait for the ride but it was one of those types where it breaks into different lines for different seats. Me and Joslyn were in line for the very front seat and Austin and Ally were in line for the second one. It was even and all of us were next.

The coaster approached and we got in. I got in first then jos sat down next to me and we pulled the bar down. The workers came by to check our bars to see if it was tight and done right. She gave the control person a thumbs up which means they're to and the coaster started. It went around a corner then sped up really fast! It went to the frost hill where it paused for a second then went down. Long story short it went through many twists and turns and went upside down at one point and it ended up taking our picture.

We came back to the station and got off. Me and jos dashed to the end where we could see the picture. We looked at it and died laughing. Then we died laughing at Austin & Ally's picture too!

"Okay so what's next?" Ally asked.

"How about the jackrabbit?" I asked.

"Is that another roller coaster?!" Austin asked excitedly.

"Yep." I replied latching arms with Joslyn and running off towards the direction to the jackrabbit.

We were now the next ones in line and it just so happened to be that there were two coasters running and we were the next ones up because we wanted to go with Austin and Ally so we let another couple go instead of us and we were the at the beginning of the line waiting for the worker to take the chain off so we can get on. The guy came and undid the chain then me and jos dashed to the first seat followed by Austin and Ally behind us in the second one. We did the seat belt then the worker came around to check all the seat belts. He gave a thumbs up and we began.

It was a wooden roller coaster and we went around the corner then down a hill. We went up and into a cover look tunnel ish thing. When the jackrabbit was over me and jos dashed to see out pic. It was hilarious! After that we made our way to the racers. They were sodden roller coasters that would race against each other. The blue and red coasters were out. Somehow when they returned to the station they always ended up on different sides. Jos and I got on the blue while Austin and Ally got on the red. They take turns winning so the blue ending up winning! This is going to be a long day. Hm, I wonder what ride is next?


End file.
